Amor primero
by herms weasley
Summary: Song fic basado en la cancion de Reik del mismo nombre, sobre Ron y Hermione, de como ella ama al pelirrojo... leanlo


Hola, la verdad es que parece que últimamente estoy bastante productiva, así que acá les dejo un song fic de mi pareja predilecta, espero que les guste.

_ **Amor primero **_

miles de recuerdos ahondan en mi mente, me acuerdo el primer día que te vi. Nunca olvidare tu sonrisa de niño inocente, ni tu mal genio, ni esos ojos, azules como el cielo, que se grabaron en mi corazón, y el dolor que sentí al darme cuenta de que no me pasabas, aunque tengo que reconocer que yo tampoco hacia mucho por agradarte, pero después de lo del troll, desde ese momento, en el cual por unos segundos dejamos nuestras corazas de lado y nos mostramos tal cual éramos, me miraste y tímido me concediste la primera sonrisa sincera que vi expresada para mi, creo que en ese momento empecé a enamorarme de ti, me hiciste sentir importante, me demostraste que no era necesario ser la mejor para que la gente me quisiera, gracias por haberme alegrado los días, me sorprendiste muy gratamente en esos tiempos al darme cuenta de lo leal que eras, de lo imprevisible , me enseñaste que no puedo controlar todo, que a veces lo mas importante es enfrentar el día con una sonrisa, creo que desde el día en que te conocí me enamore, aunque no lo quisiera ver.

**_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
solo una mirada y todo cambio de color  
fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó  
_**

Ahora que han pasado los años y ya soy una mujer, sueño cada noche, que estas a mi lado, me besas como nunca lo hemos hecho, como siempre he alucinado y yo ni corta ni perezosa te acaricio, dios mió solo quiero volver a sentirte, como esa vez que me consolaste, cuando murió Dumblendore, ese abrazo, que siento que fue de más que amigos, fue de amantes, de compañeros, supongo que tengo que seguir esperando hasta que se de, de nuevo.**_  
_**

**_Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciándote  
solo espero que llegue el momento  
de abrasarte otra vez  
_**

sabes, se que crees que mi primer amor fue víktor, o como tu le dices vicky, eres demasiado celoso y posesivo, solo lo odias , porque estuvo conmigo, pero te equivocas, mis primeras fantasías , fueron contigo, mis primeras ilusiones fueron en tu honor, y esa vez me sentí realizada, ya que me dio esperanza de que tu me querías, tanto como yo a ti, tu eras mi sueño, nunca creí que me podía enamorar de alguien como tú, celoso, cabezota, posesivo, sobre protector, pero irónicamente, tierno , protector, honesto y leal, nos parecemos mas de lo que la gente cree y a la ves somos tan distinto el uno del otro, nos complementamos, nos hacemos felices, con nuestras discusiones, con las reconciliaciones , con cada parte de nuestro ser, así que espero que te quede claro, tu eres mi primer amor, y supongo que todas esas peleas fueron por pura frustración de no estar a tu lado, por el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que me producías, ya que siempre has conseguido que mis sentimientos se pongan a flor de piel.

**_Eres tu mi amor primero  
eres tu como yo soñé_**

_**has llenado de mil emociones **_

**_mi alma y mi ser._**

Ron, si te soy sincera, tu eres una de las personas que mas quiero, si no la que mas, fui tan feliz de tenerte como amigo, pero quiero ser algo mas, siempre lo he deseado, quiero que nos amemos sin condiciones, quiero que sepas que siempre va a haber alguien que te ama sin restricciones no importa si estamos separados o juntos, yo siempre estaré hay, solo espero que lo sepas apreciar.

**_Eres tu lo que mas quiero  
soy feliz por que te encontré_**

**_quiero amarte sin condiciones  
y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estés_**

Te acuerdas del primer abrazo que nos dimos, o mejor dicho que te di, estábamos peleados, y tu me dijiste que no iba a estar sola , sabes lo que eso significo para mi , aunque tu respuesta fue algo vacilante, me lleno de ilusión y la soledad que sentía se evaporo como por arte de magia, la pena que me seguía a todas partes desde que no nos hablábamos, se disperso en el aire, nunca se me va a olvidar que esa vez dejaste el orgullo de lado, solo por que me viste mal, gracias por devolverme la alegría y la esperanza con ese simple gesto, realmente me dejaste anonadada ya que te conozco y se que de verdad eso te costo mucho. Aunque con eso solo conseguiste que me enamorara mas de ti.****

Solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusión  
la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor  
fuiste tu como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó

Y ahora estoy completamente convencida de que tengo una oportunidad contigo, y voy a jugármela por completo, supongo que tendré que ser yo la que se te declare, pero creo que va a valer la pena, ya que no voy a tener que vivir mas de sueños, solo espero no equivocarme y que tu realmente me correspondas.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, solo pido un favor dejadme reviews que realmente ayudan. Ah la canción es se Reik y se llama "Amor primero".

Bueno besos

Herms weasley hermana adoptiva de Quid Morgan


End file.
